Recreation Trailer
Red vs. Blue: Recreation's trailer was released June 9, 2009. It takes place three days after the final part of Red vs. Blue: Relocated. The trailer begins with Simmons spying on Caboose's mysterious goings-on. Caboose first blows up his own barricade, then lights himself on fire. Simmons reports back, but meanwhile Sarge and Grif are bickering. It is revealed that the entire Red Team is alive, including the unconscious/comatose Donut. Church is revealed to be present, in a solid white form, lamenting about being dead. Tex appears at his side, asking, "What are you gonna do about it, Church?" As he watches Caboose run around on fire, he continues to lament. He then thanks Tex for her wisdom. Gallery Image:Donut In A Coma.png|Donut has been in a coma for three days Image:Caboose Burning.png|Tex and Church are watching Caboose well he is on fire. Transcript Credits Outpost 17-B: “Valhalla” Post-War: Year 1.25 Caboose: Oh no no don’t. rings out Caboose: Uhh crap. Simmons: Hum. I need to tell Sarge about this. cuts on Simmons: Sarge, come in this is Simmons. Radio Sarge: Grif I do not want to discuss this anymore. You need to shower on a regular basis, its regulation. Simmons: Sarge, hey Sarge... Radio Grif: Why? Our suits are ventilated, they push out the stink. Simmons: Grif, Hello... God damn it... Radio Sarge: you’re just gonna give away our position with those green wavy lines coming off you. Grif: OK, I’ll shower... occasionally. Sarge: Every day. Grif: Every day. How can I tell how long a day is, the sun never sets around here. Why the hell doesn’t the sun set? Shouldn’t we be talking about that first? red base Sarge: Simmons, how’d the latest reconnaissance mission go? Simmons: Sarge, I have some really exciting news. I just think everyone is going to find this very, very exciting. Sarge: Well spit it out. Simmons: The blues... are completely undermanned right now. Sarge: What do you mean by “undermanned”? Grif: What do you mean by exciting? Simmons: It looks like they have received no reinforcements after the last mission. I need to double check my numbers, but if it’s just Caboose over there, that means we have a 4 man advantage. Grif: Ooo... What part do you need to double check? Is it the part where you counted their guys or the part where you counted our guys cause they both sound really tough. Simmons: Shut up Grif, no ones talking to you. Sarge: hmm... This could be strategically advantageous. Grif: Or maybe it was the part where you subtracted 1 from 5. Math can be hard, Hey Lopez. Lopez: Si Grif: Fire up your calculator unit, we got a dozy. Lopez: (Grumbles) Sarge: He can’t do that, I had to remove that application in order to install a new free app I downloaded. It’s a program that could be vital to the moral here at our new base. Lopez: (Spanish) It makes fart noises. Sarge: he he I don’t want to spoil it for you boys, but lets just say it is hilarious. Lopez: (Spanish) Let’s just say you’re an idiot. Grif: Actually, you do need to recount. we don’t have 5 guys we only have 4 Simmons: we got Donut back. Grif: you cant count Donut. Simmons: Why not, he’s unconscious right now, but when he wakes up... Grif: Unconscious? He’s been out for three days. I think it’s ok to upgrade him to comatose. Simmons: Well, I think we should count everyone. I’m an equal opportunity counter. Grif: Yeah, because I’d hate to go into battle without Donut. Simmons: I mean hell, if I’m counting you as a soldier, I should count the vehicles, some of the bigger rocks we have laying around here, fuck it let’s give the trash can a gun. Grif: At least I can subtract 5 and 1 without double-checking. distance, Church appears with sniper Simmons: Oh, can you? Church: Uhh, great. I’m sure this will all end well. I just can’t believe that those idiots are responsible for my death, Twice. It’s embarrassing is what it is. Blue Base, Inside on Fire Caboose: Oh no fire, that’s bad. Bad fire, bad fire go away. with Church Church: I mean if I was killed by an alien or a monster, or you know some kind of sorority blow job massacre. that I could handle. Caboose: Please stop burning, Nothing else burn. Church: And look at this, this is my legacy. I mean what did I do with my life to deserve this. Caboose: I mean it. Appears Behind Church Church: Uhh, this is it’s all gone so wrong. Tex: Well, what are you gonna do about it Church? Church: Do? What can I do Tex? I’m dead, I’m gone. Tex: Oh come on Church. They say you’re never completely dead if someone still remembers you. Church: Y-Y-yeah. But look who’s left to remember me. Him? runs from base, On fire Caboose: Oh God, now I’m burning. That’s much worse then other things burning. Church: Sure feels like being dead. Like all the way dead. Like somebody encased me in cement and then fired me into the sun dead. Caboose: Oh god, why does it keep chasing me? falls into the river, fires put out. Caboose: Ahh... that’s nice. Church: It’s just a long way back for us. Tex: Ok, so then we’re done? Caboose: Ok let’s try that again. But with less fire on me this time. Church: No, no we’re not done. Tex: Well if we’re not done, let’s get started. Church: Hey have I ever told you how helpful you are to me? I mean you’re so full of fucking wisdom, what would I do without you? Screens Tex: I try my best... And you have no one to blame but yourself.